ohffandomcom-20200214-history
Honduras confessionals
20:40 (CONF): No. I do not want to be here. Mexico is a place of sin, and while I am not afraid that I will fall to temptation, I am worried that others will. Sinners. *rolls eyes* What can you do? 20:41 (CONF) What is a dickbutt? You're either a penis or a butt. You can't be both. Ugh. This generation. 20:41 (CONF) Martha Stewart is a criminal. She deserves to rot in Hell. Or jail. Either or. 20:41 (CONF) Women. *shakes head* 20:41 (CONF) I don't juge. That's for God to do. I do observe, though. 20:41 (CONF) I am a petite winner. I will require assistance in this game, and I am not afraid to admit that. Oh, did I say winner? He he. I meant woman. *smirks at camera* 20:42 (CONF) Tell me one stripper who's changed the world. Hmm? Exactly. 20:46 (CONF): Disgusting. 20:54 (CONFESSIONAL): I arrived at my camp and saw everyone was all....dirty...and grimy! That simply would NOT do for me, so I had to call in for a chopper to bring us some supplies, including bathing equipment. 21:07 (CONFESSIONAL): *brushes unibrow with a fine tooth platinum comb made with diamond fibers and leather* So, I'm in an alliance now with Lena, Rochelle, and Redmond. Francine is so....HIDEOUS....EUGH! She needs to go first. She is so NOT fancy material for our Tribe! She's formed an alliance with most of the women, and I think it would be best for her to go while Redmond is still here to help us out. 21:07 (CONF CONT): I think Lena has the idol, and I'm mad that I don't have it - but I don't care, the idol probably wasn't gorgeous, just like me. 20:42 (CONF): This is a new environment for me. I'm not sure how I'm going to survive, because as much as I love the game of Survivor, its backstabbing nature has always been hard. I'm going to have to adapt, I guess. 20:43 (CONF): I'm a social media manager and I come from Boston. It's currently -20 degrees in Boston. This is quite the change for me, but I know I have to be tough. 20:53 (CONF): We've been here for five minutes, and already one of our tribe members has gone missing. It's... *starts to cry* it's overwhelming. 21:17 (CONF): That Tribal was... exhausting. I just don't know if I can do this. I'm genuinely so drained in every way possible from that disaster. 21:18 (CONF): Brady... he's a tortured soul. He reminds me of that one cousin in every family who desperately tries to deny that they're gay, but we can all see through it. But he's genuinely a kindhearted, emotionally intelligent person. I like Brady a lot and I hope I can help him out in this game. 20:47 Kill my other. 20:48 (CONF): I am not prejudiced. But I do not agree with living life as a hybrid penis-anus. Sorry. Not doing that. 20:54 (CONF) I'm taking the time to organize my tribe's fruit according to size and color. These people won't do it, and I will not stand for a messy wilderness. I need order in my life. Hear that, men? ORDER. 20:59 (CONF): The women are saying a man got the idol by bribing Jeff. I think it's simply because men are quicker and stronger. It's not sexist, it's just true. *shrugs* 21:17 (CONF): Aluminum cans do not need diamonds on them. Women need diamonds on them. Paid for by their husband. *glares aggressively at camera* 21:35 (CONF): Where is MY high five? I'm the one that solved it! Ugh. *shakes head* Women. 21:46 (CONF): Brady must like fire. He'll grow to like it, at least. 20:53 hello 20:53 im dickbutt 20:53 im just a normal guy but people like to make fun of me cuz my name 20:53 i dont get it 20:53 also i have a dick that points out my butt but thats not important 20:54 anyway 20:54 i think that this is going to be a fun experience 20:54 as long as i try my best 20:54 and do my best 20:54 and work my best 20:54 and yeah 20:54 its gonna be fun 20:54 im going to win 20:54 maybe 20:54 i dont know 21:19 wow so people are starting to come up to me and ask who i would want to vote out 21:19 but i dont really care about that stuff 21:19 im just here to have a good time 21:29 i saw a cool lizard today 21:29 i wonder what it was doing 21:29 it wasnt moving 21:29 maybe it was asleep 21:29 maybe it was dead 21:29 hopefully just asleep 21:30 i like lizards 21:36 wow we won another challenge 21:36 i only helped a little 21:36 but im glad im still here 20:54 These don't air on TV, right? 20:54 Well, just in case 20:54 I am Brady Kelly, heterosexual baseball player 20:55 I am not married to a man, if I were married at all it would certainly be to a woman 20:55 I don't swing both ways 20:55 I only swing to women! 20:55 To clarify 20:57 I'm in an alliance with Hillary, Heather, and Aubry 20:57 I like them 20:57 They're all women 20:57 Nobody will think I'm gay now 20:57 My secret is safe 20:57 Cheeks will love it 20:57 I-I mean 20:57 who's Cheeks? 20:57 Secret? What secret? 21:06 I'm really worried I'm being too obvious about my secret 21:07 Maybe they'll like it better if I act super gay around them 21:07 Reverse osmosis! Or something 21:07 Super gay? Surprise, I'm straight 21:07 Fool proof 21:38 --- 21:38 Okay, so the challenge was a failure 21:38 I totally blew it for our team! 21:39 Rest assured that's the only thing I blew today 21:39 Or ever 21:39 I swear 21:39 But uh, I guess Adora is going home tonight. It makes me sad, but better her than me 21:39 Not that she isn't beautiful and... hot... 21:39 I just-- 21:39 All women... are... hot? 20:57 I knew I had to recreate my TDI alliance on these freaks who didn't know about it. 20:57 So I did! 20:57 Aubry's the beth- the weird, nerdy girl. 20:57 Hillary's my Lindsay- dumb, listens to everything I say. 20:57 And I even have a dumb hot guy like Justin, Brady for good measure! 20:58 If we can stick together, it'll be PERFECT! 20:58 --end-- 21:06 CONF: Oh my gohhhd! I definitely did not start out here on the right foot... like... 21:06 CONF: All these bitches are out to get me! 21:07 CONF: But honestly, it's understandable. 21:07 CONF: Some people just weren't made to handle the FULL unabashed Adore Delano experience !!! 21:34 CONF: Even if that was a total flop on my behalf. I'm still fucking cool. 21:17 FUCK YES that worked. Except the part where I wrote the wrong DAMN name. 21:17 Goddamn it. 21:50 Well damn that backfired. 21:50 I am screwed. RedmondOvivor CONF: My name is Martin Holmes, I'm 27 years old, and I'm a writer from Hull, England, but most people on the internet know me by my screenname Redmond. For years I've been sleuthing around the internet and beyond to bring Ovivor fans the best intel about the show -- and now I'm here to play the game I've studied on the most meta level possible! 21:34 CONF: When Jeff told us that he'd be leaking the swapped tribe makeup instead of me, my jaw dropped. I'm always on the hunt for intel to expose for my fellow Ovivor fans, and this example is no exception to that rule. I now have to step up my game in order to reveal exclusive information. 21:34 ep 2 21:35 CONF: My sleuthing for information surrounding my fellow castaways is actually helping me discover how some people might be playing this game. For example, I know Lena is a very skilled pilot who is actually very agile, so not only is she an all-around physical threat, she could potentially have climbed a tree or something to find the idol. 21:37 CONF: Squilliam and I have deduced that Francine may be trying to rally the women against the men this season. Yet again, someone has beaten me to the punch with crucial game information, but this time, it's a tip that I'll take without any grains of salt. You can never be too sure! :) 21:50 (CONF): I care about this game, I love everything in it... but I'm not sure if this is worth it right now. Our tribe is a bunch of schmucks. There's no way we'll win this next challenge unless people get their heads out of their asses and start thinking rationally. 21:54 (CONF): Brady has been talking to me a lot lately. He's obviously a genuine guy, but... I just wish he could admit that he likes to fuck men. 22:10 (CONF): Brady just revealed to me that he's gay. I knew it from the beginning, but it's... it's nice and humbling to see him comfortable enough to open up to me. 21:58 (CONF): *smiling* What a shame. Poor dickbutt. 22:07 (CONF): Really, how hard is it to listen? I'm always right and they just won't listen to me. Honestly! 22:10 -- 22:11 I might vote for Heather 22:11 she said I was going home 22:11 In our own alliance chat 22:11 That makes me sad 21:52 With Adore gone, TDHonduras looks set to be the final four! I had to lie to Stacey 21:52 BUT 21:52 She's a liar anyway, so I really don't care! 21:52 I RULE this game. 21:58 I NEED THIS WIN. 21:51 I've lost seven states in a row during my campaign. Two challenges don't phase me. 21:51 (CONF): My tribe seems a bit gender unequal...for the WOMEN. Which is AMAZING! 22:11 CONFESSIONAL: Of COURSE my Tribe is immune again. Why WOULDN'T we be? We're the fanciest people out here! BradyKelly_ my strategy was to just open as many tiles as possible to open up matches for the other team 22:34 (CONF) I really am enjoying my team, they are all friendly. Though some of their tactics are.. not so hero-like. 22:55 (CONF) I'm really nervous to what happens if we lose. :( 23:12 (CONF) I think Francine is getting on the nerves of our tribemates.. Mm.. let's see! ;D 23:14 (CONF) I'm so proud of our team, even if we lose, we've made it so far and we tried so hard. 22:35 (CONF): After that horrible ulonging, being able to get a fresh start and win the challenge... It was literally like being brought up to heaven by a chariot pulled by winged horses. It was amazing. I could hear the angelic choir singing to me. 22:59 (CONF): Lena is a wonderfully positive figure. Having her around camp... it's just uplifting. 23:20 (CONF): It's nice and fun to finally be able to win a challenge, but... I'm feeling some bad vibrations on this tribe. Specifically Francine. Her emotional intelligence is a big fat zero. She's obviously trying to get the men out, and she's so confident that she spilled the plans in the tribe chat. She needs to pull her head out of her ass and play. 22:36 CONFESSIONAL: Lena, Redvivor, and Aubry are my allies in this game o~o. I'm READY to win more challenges, and inevitably, the game. 22:38 swap 22:39 CONF: I'm not intimidated by the swap because not only do I know who's on my tribe, I have my allies. Tracer and I know each other very well at this point and I believe that the two of us could go far in the game if we pool our information together. v 22:40 CONF: Tracer shared information about a dangerous alliance with me. This does not bother me, however; Inside Ovivor reveals cast/theme spoilers only. No boot spoilers. 23:03 CONF: Lena, Aubry, Squilliam and I are now in an alliance. This gives me three valid sources to proceed with in this game, and it works for me because I've researched all three of them extensively. I know Aubry's a Brains machine, I know Squilliam doesn't need the money, and I know Tracer's wicked smart. 23:03 CONF: They can't fool me. I know everything about them. 23:37 CONF: Me being a constant source of knowledge, it's no surprise that I knew the idol would be in the beer. It helps immensely to know the camera crew. I do not think I'll share this information though, as some secrets need to be kept until it's safe to release them. 22:39 (CONF): I have a strong feeling I'm going tonight. I don't know why. 22:43 I am very nervous 22:43 about tonight 22:43 Martha hates me because she doesn't believe my life that I'm straight which I am 22:43 :( 22:56 -- 22:56 Heather doesn't want to throw this challenge, but I do 22:56 To save Aubry! 22:57 And Hillary I guess 22:57 But mostly Aubry 22:57 She knows my secret... 23:05 my strategy was to just open as many tiles as possible to open up matches for the other team 23:20 --confessional-- 23:20 Of course I had to LIE to Rochelle AND Brady that I was voting with both of them. 23:20 I couldn't tell anyone they're going home- that takes away all the fun. 23:20 --end-- 23:21 CONFESSIONAL: Once again, I am immune. My allies have been immune with me the entire game, and it's time to make sure I'm immune even FURTHER into the merge. 23:22 CONFESSIONAL: The Ixtchel tribe? More like ICKchel...Tribe......BLEH! They're SO not FANCY. 23:46 CONF: My alliance of four -- now five with Brady -- is concentrated on axing our opponent Francine, since we believe she has the idol and is playing a wicked game. She knows what she's doing, and she's an opponent, so I came up with the plan -- since I am a reliable source of information -- to "leak" a false spoiler to her, so to speak. 23:46 CONF: So she thinks she is getting votes tonight, and hopefully she'll play her idol. Inside Ovivor has speculated that she has had the Xbalanque idol from day one after I failed to find it on time. As per usual, I am hoping to be right. 23:49 (CONF): This vote is spinning everywhere. I'm completely lost. Double and triple teaming people is NOT the way to go in Survivor, but it might be the only way out of this one. RedmondOvivor CONF: I've been waiting a while to cast this vote. Inside Ovivor can now reveal that you'll be voting for me when I make it to the end of this game. Farewell! 23:46 CONF: So she thinks she is getting votes tonight, and hopefully she'll play her idol. Inside Ovivor has speculated that she has had the Xbalanque idol from day one after I failed to find it on time. As per usual, I am hoping to be right. 00:14 after i saved myself 00:15 (CONF): I didn’t think I’d be crying this much on Survivor, but there have been ups and downs and right when I thought that… (sniffles) we were going to get some traction under us, rocks appear, and my biggest ally is out of the game. I'm thinking there's no chance at all for me anymore, but Survivor is a path. You pave your way by yourself. It’s like going on the Oregon Trail.... 00:15 ...You have... 00:15 ...to ford every river, you have to caulk every wagon, you have to up the hills and down the hills, and sometimes you get dysentery and die. You have to pave your own way. 23:49 (CONF) I trust in my teammates, and I trust in this immunity. 00:15 CONF: My first visit to Tribal Council is the wildest one of them all. I knew I needed to play my idol when, out of the blue, a little birdie named Squilliam came and asked me if I had an idol. That was tipoff #1 that I might need it. The second tipoff was how long it took for the votes to be tallied. Something had to be up that I didn't know about, because all of my strategy was done and dormant. Goes to show you nee Redmond CONF: I'm happy to report that your campaign against me might have to be suspended. Have a nice night! #Ovivor9 00:50 CONF: I don't have many allies in this game. Managing my spreadsheet of who I'm with and who I'm against for days on end is getting tiring, so I might just have to drop it all and go my own way here. #Ovivor9 01:22 CONF: If Heather really does get voted out, it'll be the wildest change of events of all time. The underdogs are about to be back on top... I hope. No actual source for that one; simply spec. #Ovivor9 01:12 (CONF): The difference between someone like Heather and someone like Julia... Julia is not friendly. She puts on the facade of a strategic goddess, but really, she's going to overripen like a prune within a matter of years. 01:12 (CONF): With someone like Heather, what you see is what you get with her. And that's why I don't know if I can vote her out tonight. The honesty is just refreshing. 01:50 (CONF): At the end of the day, if I win this challenge or not... worse things could've happened. I could've quit on Day 1. I could've been rocked out. It could be worse. 00:16 <+LenaOxton> (CONF) *Tracer with her head down* ... This game takes a lot out of a girl like me, you know? And, I don't know if lil' ol me can take it on muh longer. 01:35 This whole time, I've been trying to defeat the villain, but my teammates won't follow me, hopefully they do now. 01:46 What the hell was that. 01:46 LOVE THIS LOVE THAT 01:46 WHAT WAS THAT. 01:46 SQUILLIAM OF ALL PEOPLE.